Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi
by Amandiine
Summary: [FINIE][JamesLily][LoveHate] Quand Lily s’amuse avec les sentiments de James, elle se perd dans son propre jeu.
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà ma nouvelle fic, finalement elle est publié plus vite que prévu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Titre : Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.**

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Le personnage d'Helena White est à Rajhna (voir dans mes auteurs favoris !)

**Romance** : James/Lily (principalement), sinon yen aura pour tout les maraudeurs !

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé : **Quand Lily s'amuse avec les sentiments de James, elle se perd dans son propre jeu. LJ LoveHate

**Chapitre 1**

James Potter, un jeune homme de 17 ans, aux yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs toujours décoiffé, 1m87 assez bien foutu physiquement on peut le dire, venaient de franchir la barrière magique pour atterrir sur la plate forme 9 ¾. Il était accompagné de son meilleur ami Sirius Black (tout aussi grand, séduisant avec les cheveux aussi noir que son ami, et pour couronner le tout, de magnifique yeux bleu). Ce dernier venait d'être accueilli chez les Potter, il avait de sérieux problèmes avec sa propre famille, il avait décidé de s'acheter une maison avec l'argent que son oncle Alaphard lui avait offert, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'entamer ses recherches. La famille Potter était vraiment très généreuse avec lui. Pendant tout l'été ils l'avaient considéré comme leur propre fils et lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il pouvait rester chez eux tout le temps qu'il voudra. Pour James ça n'avait pas été très dur d'accepté Sirius dans sa famille, il le considéré depuis longtemps comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. James était fils unique.

Le Poudlard Express s'étendait de toute sa splendeur devant leurs yeux. Ils étaient les premiers sur le quai, et pour cause, le père de James les avait amené plus d'une heure à l'avance. Etant un homme d'affaire très important du monde des sorciers, il avait comme toujours une réunion avec des chefs d'états ou autre personnalité très connu de leur monde magique.

Les deux amis venaient de s'acheter une glace dans une crèmerie de la gare et étaient train de la déguster tout en discutant. Petit à petit les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que leurs famille faisait leurs entré sur le quai. Les deux beaux bruns avaient retrouvé leurs amis Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Lupin était un beau jeune homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blond cendré (et accessoirement il était un loup-garou), alors que Peter était plus petit que ses amis (seulement 1m65) et moins séduisant, cependant on ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était horrible ! Nos quatre amis s'étaient baptisé « les Maraudeurs ». Ils étaient très populaire à Poudlard, et on peut dire que Sirius et James en profitaient au près de la gente féminine de l'école.

Severus Rogue venait de faire son apparition sur la plate forme de la gare. Seul comme toujours. Il était élève à Serpentard et dans la même années que nos quatre compères. Quand Sirius s'en aperçu, il donna un coup de coude à James en lui indiquant le Serpentard d'un signe de tête. L'effet fut immédiat :

- Alors Servilo ? Tu n'as toujours pas découvert une magnifique invention qu'on appel le shampoing ? fit James

- Et toi Potter tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton cerveau ? dit une voix derrière celui-ci.

Rogue ne riposta pas mais lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter dans le train.

- Oh Evans, on t'as jamais dit de ne pas s'occuper des affaires des autres… répliqua James en se tournant pour la voir.

Lily Evans était une très charmante jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, qui appartenait à la même maison que les maraudeurs : Gryffondor. Elle était accompagné de ses amies, Alice Beckett (châtain yeux marrons mignonne taille moyenne) et Erika Darko (grande brune cheveux court avec des mèches assez longue pour cacher ses jolies yeux bleu, c'était incontestablement une magnifique jeune femme qui ne laissait pas Sirius indifférent !). D'ailleur celui-ci était bouche bée devant elle, ne se souciant plus le moins du monde de l'accrochage entre James et Lily.

- Je sais pas si tu t'en souvient mais je suis préfète alors tout ce qui concerne d'éventuels moqueries injustifié envers d'autres élèves ça me regarde ! répondit Lily.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser très chère mais nous ne sommes pas encore à l'école, alors tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi ! dit-il en s'approchant plus d'elle, une fois en face l'un de l'autre Lily lui jeta un regard sombre en signe de colère et il ajouta en lui faisant un grand sourire, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Evans.

Pendant leurs petite scène Rémus et Peter étaient parti s'installer dans un compartiment. Peut après James et Sirius les avaient rejoins. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les banquettes, et Sirius dit :

- Putain elle s'est transformé en canon pendant l'été ! Ca lui va trop bien les cheveux court !

- C'est maintenant que tu la remarque ? demanda Rémus, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé.

- Tu rigoles ! Elle est carrément différente ! J'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux était aussi beau… dit-il avec le regard perdu.

- Ca c'est juste parce qu'elle les cachent plus derrière ses cheveux… répondit Peter, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est toujours les même !

- On dirait que notre Patmol est vraiment sous le charme d'Erika, taquina James.

- Nan pas du tout ! On peut pas trouver une fille magnifique sans tombé sous son charme ? répliqua Sirius.

- Non ! dirent James, Peter et Rémus d'une même voix.

§§§§§§§§§

Au même moment Lily, Alice et Erika avait rejoins Amanda Parker une petite blonde aux yeux bleu, un peu ronde, mais elle incarné la joie de vivre, elle était toujours de très bonne humeur, souriait tout le temps et adoré rire ! Elles avaient par conséquent créent des liens, à force de se côtoyer, tout comme les Maraudeurs qui sont les seuls garçon de 7e année à Gryffondor.

- Merlin comme ça te vas bien les cheveux comme ça ! s'écria Amanda en se jetant au cou d'Erika.

Nos quatre jeunes filles de Gryffondor papotèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien. Alice leur avait faussé compagnie pour aller retrouver son petit ami… Franck Londubat (qui était en 7e année également mais à Serdaigle) qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir pendant les deux dernière semaines de vacances. Après une demi heure à discuter depuis le départ du train, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment : c'était Rémus.

- Lily, la réunion des préfets va commencer il ne manque plus que toi.

- Merlin ! J'avais oublié !

Elle se précipita hors du compartiment et suivit Rémus. Les deux jeune filles restant dans le compartiments discutèrent vivement. Elle ne s'était pas vu depuis seulement dix jours et correspondaient entre elles, mais elles trouvaient toujours quelque chose à dire et ne s'ennuyaient jamais ensemble. Une nouvelle fois, on frappa à leur porte : c'était Peter.

- Heu, salut les filles, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez des dragées surprise j'en ai acheté tout un tas.

- C'est sympa de penser à nous, fit Amanda en faisant un geste de sa main pour lui dire se s'assoire.

Peter était très timide en matière de fille, si bien qu'il n'osait pas avouer à Amanda qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était très sociable et mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise mais elle était tout aussi timide en ce qui concerne les garçons. Peter s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui tendit le paquet de bonbon en lui faisant un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Erika savait très bien que ces deux là s'appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Elle se dit qu'elle allait les laisser tranquille.

- Je vais au toilette fit Erika.

Elle s'échappa rapidement ne leurs laissant pas le temps de riposter. Seul dans le compartiment un silence gênant venait de s'installer entre Peter et Amanda. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé qu'il lui rendit… et puis contre toute attente Peter pris son courage à deux mains (il était a Gryffondor quand même !) rougissant il lui dit :

- Tu sais Amanda, je t'apprécie beaucoup…

- Oui moi aussi, s'empressa la petite blonde.

- Je me demandais si ça te dirai de… enfin que toi et moi, heu… qu'on… heu… -il était en train de tripoter ses doigts maladroitement en regardant ses pieds – qu'on sorte ensemble dit-il enfin.

Le visage éclairait d'un sourire elle lui dit oui de la tête, Peter se sentit soulager et s'approcha timidement d'elle, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

§§§§§§§§

Au même instant Erika vagabondait dans les couloirs ne sachant quoi faire. Elle passadevant le compartiment où s'était installé les Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait que Sirius et James dedans. Etant les seuls mecs de leur maison de la même année qu'elles, ils se côtoyaient très souvent. Ils avaient leurs temps libre en même temps, avaient tout leurs cours ensemble, et généralement ils mangeaient ensemble tout les jours depuis 7 ans. Elle entra dans le compartiment :

- Je vous dérange ?

Sirius était subjugué par sa beauté « Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarqué avant ! » , il se ressaisit rapidement pour ne pas montrer qu'il était troublé face à elle. James l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux, et leur demanda ce qu'il la menait ici.

- J'ai laissé Peter et Amanda tranquille fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant face à Sirius.

- Oh je vois, espérons qu'ils arriveront à briser la glace cette fois-ci répondit James, après s'être tourné autour toute l'année dernière il serait temps !

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout les trois jusqu'à ce que Rémus revint dans le compartiment :

- Pfiouuu, ça a duré plus longtemps que l'année dernière cette satané réunion !

- Qui sont les préfets en chef cette année ? demanda Erika.

- Otto Verpey de Poufsouffle, et comme Lily a refusé le titre c'est Arabella Figg de Serdaigle la préfète en chef.

- Quoi ? Evans a refusé la poste ? s'exclama James.

- Oui, elle nous (nousles filles) avait prévenue, avec les ASPICs elle a pas envie d'être surmené, le poste de simple préfète lui suffit largement expliqua Erika.

- Elle a envie d'avoir du temps libre et pas toujours avoir des responsabilités continua Rémus.

A ce moment là Lily passa en courant devant la porte de leur compartiment. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, une crinière rousse ne passait pas inaperçu ! Ils se regardèrent interrogateur, alors que Lily rebroussa chemin et entra en trombe dans le compartiment :

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je les ai surpris en plein séance de bouche à bouche !

- Ah ! Ca y est ! s'écria Erika, c'est une bonne chose je suis contente pour eux !

Lily s'installa face à Rémus. Les deux filles occupaient une banquette et les garçons l'autre. Sirius ne cessait de regarder (ou plutôt contempler) Erika. Il se demandait toujours comment une beauté pareil n'avait pas attiré son attention plus tôt ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, elle lui fit un beau sourire en retour. Sirius était sur de lui en matière de fille, il luit dit pour entamer la conversation :

- Cette nouvelle coupe te va à merveille.

- Merci fit-elle en souriant.

- Alors Evans, il paraît que tu as refusé le poste de préfète en chef affirma James.

- En effet, je pense avoir assez de boulot comme ça.

- C'est dommage qu'on a pas de cours de langues, je me serai fait un plaisir de te donner un coup de main dans cette matière répliqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur d'un air séducteur.

- Potter lâche moi, je t'es déjà dit que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi !

- Tu sais pas ce que tu manques.

- Je pense que je survivrai dit-elle exaspéré.

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'a encore jamais goûté à mes baisers.

Il allongea sa jambe vers la préfète et commença à lui faire du pied. Ni une ni deux elle lui mit un grand coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi violente !

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi chiant !

Face à la scène Sirius et Erika ne répliquèrent pas et continuèrent leurs conversation (ou plutôt leur petit flirt) ils avaient l'habitude maintenant des disputes entre James et Lily. Rémus quant à lui était en train de lire un bouquin. Une heure passa ainsi entre dispute, blague, conversation sur les ASPICs, sur le temps qu'il fait… puis Peter les rejoins le sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous devriez mettre vos robes on arrive bientôt.

Les deux filles retournèrent dans leur compartiment pour se préparer, et questionnèrent Amanda sur sa relation avec Peter. Alice les rejoint peu de temps après. Apprenant la nouvelle elle sauta dans les bras de son amie !

- C'était le meilleur voyage en train de toute ma vie ! fit Amanda rayonnante de bonheur.

- Non sérieux ? Je te crois pas ! taquina Erika.

Elles sortirent du train, leurs bagages en main et se dirigèrent vers une diligence. Sirius porta la valise d'Erika qui du coup se faisait charrier par ses copines. Une fois installé dans la diligence, Lily dit à Erika :

- Tu as l'air de lui faire de l'effet…

Sans prendre au sérieux les propos de son amie elle répliqua :

- Tu sais très bien que Black est un coureur de jupons, je ne me ferai pas avoir, même si j'avoue qu'il est très charmant… dit-elle rêveuse.

- Peter m'a dit que Sirius était resté scotché quand il t'a vu sur le quai de la gare… Je crois que ton nouveau look fait des ravages ! dit Amanda

Jusqu'à leur arrivé à Poudlard Lily, Alice et Amanda taquinèrent Erika à propos de Sirius… Cette dernière remercia le ciel que la gare de Pré-au-Lard ne se trouve qu'à dix minutes de l'école. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la Grande Salle attendant l'habituel discours du directeur de Poudlard : Dumbledore. Sirius avait réussi à s'assoire à côté d'Erika, qui commençait à être gêné de tant d'attention envers elle de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci même qui était mater par la plupart des filles lors de son arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Lily avait tant bien que mal essayer de se mettre le plus loin possible de James, mais celui-ci avait demander gentiment à une quatrième année (qui n'en revenait pas que James Potter le Maraudeur lui adresse la parole) de se décaler pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de la rousse. Aucune fille ne résistait à son charme (à part Lily), cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui, et cela agacé au plus haut point Lily Evans.

Elle avait donc décidé de l'ignorer royalement. Pendant le discours du directeur James mit son coude sur la table et posa sa tête dans sa main et fixait intensément la jeune fille. Celle-ci, ne voulant pas lui donné la satisfaction de lui adressé la parole malgré tout, dû faire un immense effort de concentration pour garder son sang froid. A la fin du discours, et de la répartition des premières année il n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle l'ignorait de plus belle (cela devait faire maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard). Les plats apparurent sur les tables et ils commencèrent à manger. Lily s'efforçait de discuter avec Alice avec le plus de naturel possible malgré la colère qui lui montait (James n'avait apparemment pas envie de manger). Même si notre beau brun à lunette pouvait contempler Lily Evans des heures et des heures, il avait envie qu'elle lui montre un peu d'intérêt, alors il dégagea une mèche de cheveu de Lily et lui mit derrière l'oreille. Ses cheveux étaient si doux, il aurait voulut engouffrer sa tête à l'intérieur pour sentir son odeur… Le geste du jeune homme fit perdre tout le sang froid de Lily :

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! cria-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, il lui fit juste un sourire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle ne l'ignore plus et il avait réussi. Il se mit face à son assiette et se servit à manger.

§§§§§§§§

La première semaine de cours se passa tout à fait normalement, mis à part bien sur qu'Amanda et Peter étaient toujours fourrés ensemble mais bon c'était bien normal, et il faut bien dire qu'ils étaient mignons tout les deux, ils s'aimaient ça se voyait. Amanda qui en temps normal était toujours de nature joyeuse, était aux anges, elle ne cessait de répéter « Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde ». Bon il faut le dire aussi qu'elle était très fleur bleu et qu'il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'elle soit contente, et c'était sa première histoire d'amour ! Enfin c'était un record pour elle, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était avec Peter, ses précédents petit copains n'étaient rester avec qu'elle que deux ou trois jours… Ce qui ne l'avait pas aider à être plus entreprenante avec les garçons.

Alice, était toujours avec Franck, et cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient. D'après Lily eux deux c'était pour la vie. Sirius continuait de séduire Erika qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, elle se disait sans cesse « Une fois qu'il t'aura il te lâchera comme les autres, donc ne cède pas ! » Mais c'était vraiment très dur, il était si gentil avec elle… et puis il n'était pas encore sortit avec une fille en une semaine de cours ! Par contre toutes les filles qui profitait de tout leurs instant près du Maraudeur en question pour le reluquer de façon tout à fait suggestive, ne se privait pas de dévisager Erika qui avait toutes les attentions du beau brun pour elle.

Lily fuyait toujours James qui lui faisait toujours des allusions à une éventuel relation entre eux. Leurs disputes ne s'était pas beaucoup apaisé, et pour cause, Sirius s'accaparait Erika dès qu'il le pouvait, Peter était avec Amanda et Alice passait la plupart de son temps avec Franck. Autant dire qu'elle se retrouvait souvent avec Potter et Lupin.

Elle ne l'avouerait à personne mais être le centre d'intérêt d'un garçon aussi séduisant et convoité que James lui plaisait énormément, et avec le temps ça l'amusait presque. Il faut dire aussi que James ne se prive pas pour lui faire des remarques bien cinglantes dès qu'il en a l'occasion, tout les deux faisant preuve d'une incroyable répartit des fois cela pouvait durer très longtemps !

James était plus qu'attiré par Lily, chaque année elle était de plus en plus belle à ses yeux, et aucune autre fille avec qui il était sorti ne lui faisait ressentir ce qui se produisait au creux de lui même quand il était avec la jeune rouquine. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était pour lui la fille idéale. Elle était pas grande, elle ne passerait que mieux au creux de ses bras. Elle était intelligente, pratique pour discuter de sujets sérieux, pas comme les autres avec qui il était sorti qui ne se préoccupait que de leurs apparence « oh tu as vu ce nouveau rouge à lèvre ! Il est d'enfer » Non Lily n'était pas comme ça, elle était vraiment parfaite à ses yeux… Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui ?

L'année précédente, elle était sorti pendant trois mois avec l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle Amos Diggory, ce furent les trois mois les plus douloureux de la vie de James. Il l'avait provoqué plus que jamais, et ça n'avait pas été agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il ne savait pas les raisons de leurs ruptures, mais ils étaient restés très bon amis, ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus.

§§§§§§§§§§

Le premier dimanche soir de l'année était arrivé. Sirius était en train de revoir une leçon d'Arithmancie assis (seul) à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor, tandis que les autres était installer dans les canapé non loin de lui. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de travaillent à faire, et pour cause les examens de fin d'année était plus important que jamais. Cependant ils avaient tout les huit réussi à tenir le rythme pour ne pas être ensevelis sous les centimètres de parchemins à remplir.

- Erika ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Tu peux venir une minute ya un truc que je comprends pas. (Erika était LA meilleure élève en Arithmancie)

Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te pose problème ? lui demanda-t-elle en scrutant les notes du beau ténébreux.

Sirius n'avait plus l'air de se soucier de sa leçon, il passa une main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas encore tombé dans mes bras fit-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

Surprise par les paroles et l'attitude de Sirius, elle ne se démonta pas et lui dit très franchement et très calmement :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être juste une fille de plus à ton tableau de chasse.

- Je peux te rassurer, tu m'as envoûté… je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller voir ailleurs… dit-il en déposant de petits baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille qui ne protestait pas, enfin pas encore…

- Attend, arrête…

Sirius s'arrêta aussitôt, se dégagea d'elle, et s'excusa. Erika encore plus surprise de sa réaction et de ses excuses ajouta avec un sourire :

- Faut qu'on discute.

Black était souriant à son tour en entendant les paroles d'Erika. Il savait qu'elle était pas comme les autres avec qui il était sorti. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait être avec elle. C'était un peu sa Lily à lui, sauf que c'était réciproque ! Ils décidèrent que la salle commune n'était pas un lieu assez intime pour parler sérieusement d'une éventuel futur relation, c'est pourquoi Sirius lança le sortilège d'Assurdiato (qui permettait que ceux qui serait susceptible d'entendre leur conversation n'entende que le bourdonnement d'une mouche invisible). Ils discutèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes. C'était la première fois qu'il devait convaincre une fille qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait pour lui, d'habitude tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se pâmé devant les autres filles au bras de Sirius Black.

Après une très longue conversation, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Tout les autre étaient partis se coucher. Ils décidèrent d'en faire autant. Sirius la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des « filles 7e année ». En guise d'au revoir, Erika se pencha doucement vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait la remarque sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu elle en avait envie. Elle entra lentement dans son dortoir en marchant à reculons pour voir le voir le plus longtemps possible… « Il est trop craquant ! » se dit-elle en s'affalant sur son lit. Ses camarades de dortoirs qui faisait semblant de dormir se levèrent en même temps de leurs lit pour lui poser des tas de question :

- Alors ? commença Amanda qui était de loin la plus curieuse.

- Oui raconte ! continua Alice surexcité.

Lily ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et elle leur raconta en bref la discussion qu'ils avaient eu… et comment ils s'étaient quitter au pas de la porte…

- C'est trop romantique ! dit Amanda

§§§§§§§§

Le dernier samedi de Septembre était déjà arrivé. L'amour battait son plein pour les amies de Lily. Sirius était vraiment très attentionné avec Erika, à peine ils se regardaient qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Lily était un peu peiné de ne plus passer autant de temps avec sa meilleure amie, mais la voyant aussi heureuse elle ne pouvait rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jolie brune aussi heureuse, et pourtant, elle était sorti avec plusieurs mec déjà. Amanda et Peter était timide en public, mais quand – par mégarde – on les surprenait dans le dortoir… ils n'avaient plus l'air si timide que ça !

Ce qui étonné le plus Lily c'était la relation d'Alice et Franck, ils s'aiment comme au premier jour. Il n'y a pas de routine qui s'est crée entre eux c'est ça qui faisait que leur passion était toujours aussi grande. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle vive la même chose… Mais pour le moment elle avait trop de travail pour penser aux garçons. Les profs s'étaient déchaîné niveau travail à rendre. Lily était contente d'avoir pris la bonne décision et de ne pas avoir accepté d'être préfète en chef !

Nous étions donc samedi, nos Maraudeur (sauf Rémus qui était à l'infirmerie… lycanthropie oblige, la pleine lune venait tout juste de passer) ainsi qu'Amanda, Erika et Lily étaient retourné à la tour de Gryffondor. Sirius et Erika se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, ainsi que Peter et Amanda.

- Vous avez terminé tout vos devoirs ? demanda Lily voyant ses camarades se câliner au lieu de travailler.

- Oui dirent Erika, Sirius et Peter d'une même voix.

- Moi il ne me reste plus qu'a apprendre les propriétés des plantes aquatiques pour le cours de Botanique, j'aurai le temps demain répondit Amanda.

Dépité, Lily monta à son dortoir. « Mais c'est pas possible, ils passent leurs temps à se peloter et c'est moi qui ait du retard dans le travail ! » se dit-elle. Elle prit sa plume, des feuilles de parchemin, et ses notes d'histoire de la magie. Avant de descendre les escaliers elle les regarda tout les quatre heureux.

- Pourquoi c'est pas à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose… dit-elle pour elle même. Personne pour m'embrasser… non moi je fais le devoirs d'histoire de la magie… ajouta-t-elle déçue.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse commençait à descendre les marches des bras puissant entourèrent sa taille, elle se retourna pour savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, et vit que c'était James. Elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit car les lèvres du beau brun s'emparèrent des siennes. Contre toute attente elle répondit au baiser, laissant tombé sa plume et ses notes. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de James, s'embrassant de plus en plus intensément. Elle romps le baiser au bout de quelques instant, toujours les bras autour du cou du Gryffondor qui la regardait en souriant :

- Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Le visage déterminé Lily s'empara à son tour des lèvres de James qui n'en revenait pas ! « Même pas une gifle ! » se dit-il. Quant à elle il y avait tout un débat dans sa tête « Putain qu'est ce que tu fou Lily ! C'est James tu peux pas vouloir embrasser James ! Enfin… quand on y réfléchis oui on peut vouloir, mais toi tu ne DOIT pas l'embrasser ! C'est contre tout les principes que tu t'étais fixé jusque là ! »

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, et furieuse elle lui dit :

- Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit ! Je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Alors comme ça on assume pas ses actes mademoiselle la préfète ? ironisa James.

- Potter ! – elle brandissait sa baguette sous son nez – Je suis sérieuse, une allusion UNE seule et tu le regrettera.

Sur ces mots, elle ramassa ses feuilles ainsi que sa plume et descendit dans la salle commune pour faire ce satané devoir, l'esprit confus à propos de ce qui venait de se produire. James lui était resté en haut des escaliers, il se demandait ce qu'il devait penser de l'attitude de Lily « Elle m'a embrassé ! Même si la chute n'était pas vraiment celle que j'espérais, ya de la progression… » Il descendit à son tour dans la salle commune, en passant volontairement devant Lily qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il sorti de la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller rendre visite à Rémus.

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Erika, tu peux me montrer ton devoir d'histoire de la magie, j'arrive pas à trouver un plan convenable…

Lily était assise sur son lit avec toutes ses notes éparpillé autour d'elle.

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas encore terminé ? Pourtant tu as passé tout ton aprem dessus hier ! répondit Erika surprise.

- Ouais je sais, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs j'ai pas réussi à avancer le travail…

En effet, notre préfète rousse, n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer pour plusieurs raisons : Les quatre amoureux gloussaient à côté d'elle (elle avait voulu déménager pour aller à la bibliothèque mais il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir), et elle réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé avec James avant qu'elle ne se mette au travail. « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait pris ce que j'ai dit au pied de la lettre ! Et pourquoi il était là juste à ce moment là… décidément j'ai vraiment pas de chance… De toute façon TOUT CA c'est de leur faute à EUX là ! Si ils ne me balançaient pas tout leurs amours à la gueule me laissant seule, j'aurai jamais eu des envies comme celle là ! »

James aussi cogitait beaucoup, ce qui interféra dans son attitude. Il avait souvent le regard perdu et était silencieux. Comme là, dans son dortoir, regardant par la fenêtre. Lily ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis deux jours, alors que d'habitude elle l'envoyait balader, et ça le perturber ! Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis sur leur petite embrassade (petite ? Mon œil oué !). Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse lorsqu'elle l'avait menancé de sa baguette en lui disant de ne pas en parlé. Pourquoi à ce point là elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache? Elle avait honte ? « Ouais ça doit être ça, mais alors pourquoi elle a surenchéri après ! » c'était ça qui le perturber ! Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il lui demande ! Il n'avait rêvé que de ça depuis deux nuit… Eux deux en haut des escaliers, ces feuilles de parchemins tombant au sol et ses mains qui se perdait dans ses cheveux… !

- Cornedrue !

- Quoi ?

- Putain ça fait cinq fois que je t'appel au moins !

- Désolé Sirius je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchis trop mec ! s'exclama Sirius

- Mouais… répondit-il dans le vague, il se tourna face à lui et continua, tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Ouais – il lui tendit plusieurs morceaux de parchemin – si tu pouvais l'envoyer avant demain ça serait sympa.

- Ca sera fait.

- James…

- Mm ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- Nan une discussion sérieuse.

- Allez-y les gars on vous rejoins dit James à Rémus et Peter qui étaient prêt. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et sortirent du dortoir. Alors ?

- Ca fait bientôt trois semaine que je suis avec Erika… - il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche - Au début c'était sympa d'être avec elle, mais là j'avoue que je sais pas ya quelque chose qui me dérange.

- Moi je sais ce qui te dérange dit James en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Ouais je sais aussi, avoua Sirius, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle arriverait à me la faire oublier. Quand je l'ai vu dans le train c'était presque comme une révélation…

- La même, mais accessible…

- C'est ça…

James donna un coup amical sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de réconfort, et il ajouta :

- 3 semaines tu disais ? c'est un record !

- Humpf … ça n'ira sûrement pas plus loin… j'ai pas envie qu'elle s'accroche à moi…

- Je crois que c'est trop tard Patmol…

- Putain, chui dans la merde… je lui ai fait tout un tas de promesse parce que j'étais sur qu'avec elle ça irai nikel… mais non…

- L'erreur est humaine…

Et ils sortirent de leur dortoir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné, s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle avec Pettigrow et Lupin, commençant à se servir les mets aussi succulent les uns que les autres.

- On a quoi comme cours ce matin ? Demanda James.

- Défense contre les forces du mal et botanique avec les Poufsouffle et un double cours de potion avec les Serpentard répondit Lupin.

- Matinée chargé…

Après s'être bien restaurer pour affronter cette matinée d'enfer, ils s'installèrent dans leur salle de classe. James croisa Lily qui l'ignora avant de s'asseoir à une table non loin de lui (les autres étaient toutes occupés).

- Travaux pratique aujourd'hui ! dit la voix du professeur Sabian - un vieil homme grand et maigre, un ancien Auror très célèbre qui s'ennuyait de sa retraite - Nous allons nous entraîné au sortilège du Patronus. Sortilège qui n'est pas encore tombé au sujet des ASPICs mais ça ne serait tardé…

Après les explications du professeur, tout le monde s'était mis debout baguette en main, tous avaient le visage crispé, certain fermé les yeux, d'autre se gratter la tête à la recherche de leur meilleur souvenir ! Dans le vas et viens des élèves Sirius se mit à côté d'Erika, et bien normalement Peter tout près d'Amanda. James quant à lui avait délaissé Lupin (qui avait déjà former son premier patronus) et s'était approché de Lily qui avait l'air de se concentrer. A côté d'elle se trouvait Alice qui fermé les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Doucement James s'approcha de Lily et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Mon meilleur souvenir date de samedi en haut des escaliers…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un regard noir :

- La ferme Potter ! dit-elle les dents serré pour ne pas lui hurler dessus devant tout le monde.

Il lui fit un sourire, bien content d'avoir enfin réussi à faire une allusion à ce qui s'était produit. A la fin du cours, tous entamèrent leurs ascension vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique. James traîna le pas pour se retrouver au même niveau que Lily qui avait laisser ses amies tranquilles avec leurs petits copain (En fait elle ne voulait surtout pas tenir la chandelle !). Une fois assurer que leurs amis respectifs étaient occupé il lui dit :

- Faut qu'on parle Evans.

- A propos de quoi ? fit-elle avec une once de colère dans la voix.

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Ya rien à dire.

Il lui prit le bras et l'arrêta. Ils étaient maintenant bien loin des autres qui étaient entré dans les serres.

- Lâche moi on va être en retard ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi !

- Pourquoi quoi ? fit-elle ignorante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ! dit James sur un ton qui marqué l'évidence de sa question.

Elle ne dit rien mais le regarda toujours avec un air de reproche et de colère. En fait elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire… Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps pour mettre au point une bonne réponse.

- Pas maintenant – Elle s'éloigna vers les serres, James était resté sur place.

- Quand ? lui cria-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, elle était déjà à l'intérieur avec les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant tout le cours de botanique Lily cherchait la bonne réponse à formuler à James… Et il faut l'avouer elle ne trouvait pas les mots ! Zapant la moitié des instructions de leur professeur, elle s'était retrouvé avec des devoirs supplémentaires pour rattraper son retard. Le double cours de potion avec les Serpentards venait enfin de s'achever avait semblé durer une éternité pour James, il n'attendais qu'une seul chose… l'explication de Lily. Celle-ci qui avait très bien sentit le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle pendant près de 3h maintenant… En route vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé les bons mots pour parler à James. Heureusement pour elle il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle quand elle prit son repas.

Leurs cours ne reprenant qu'à 15h, elle décida d'aller tranquillement dans la salle commune (qui devait être déserte tout les autres ont cours) pour rattraper le travail de botanique délaissant ses amies qui prenaient tout leurs temps pour manger. Comme elle avait prévu la salle commune était vide. Elle s'installa à une table et sorti ses notes et livres de la matière en question. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, James entra dans la salle commune. « Ahhh pas de bol ! » se dit-elle sans pour autant lever son nez de son livre. A sa très grande surprise il s'assit à la même table quelle, et commença à recopier une feuille de parchemin, sans pour autant lui adressé la parole. « Ya quelque chose qui cloche ! » se dit-elle. Devant l'évidence de l'étrangeté de la situation elle lui dit sur un ton de reproche:

- Faut pas te sentir obligé de t'installer avec moi.

En guise de réponse il lui fit un grand sourire, il se replongea dans son écriture dix seconde et il releva la tête :

- Faut pas te sentir obligé de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment !

Elle était piégé, elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde… mais quoi ?

- Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'a embrassé le premier !

- Oui j'avoue, et je peux même te donner la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça.

« Merde, encore plus piégé ! »

- Pour deux raison en fait. La première c'est que tu réclamais qu'on t'embrasse, et la deuxième c'est que il m'est impossible de résister à ton charme…

- …

- Maintenant si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ensuite ! dit-il avec un grand sourire séducteur. Alors tu peux m'expliquer…

Ne trouvant pas de mensonges crédible elle préféra dire la vérité :

- J'ai pas d'explication, j'ai pas pu me contrôler… depuis une semaine j'étais entouré des filles qui étaient toujours en train de se faire cajoler et…

- Dit le moi si tu veux te faire cajoler dit-il avec un sourire en lui prenant la main.

- Tu comprends pas – elle retira sa main de la sienne, et continua avec un peu de colère dans la voix – ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il se serait passé exactement la même chose !

- Les hormones j'imagine… dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tout à fait !

Et chacun retournèrent à ses occupation. Pendant une demi-heure James ne s'arrêta pas un instant d'écrire « Je vois pas l'intérêt de recopier ses propres notes de cours » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait plus trop la tête à travailler et réfléchissait tout en fixant, de temps à autre, James qui était vraiment concentrer dans ce qu'il faisait. « Tiens il est gauché ! J'avais jamais remarqué ! » Il avait à présent terminé, il était en train de rassembler proprement, les nombreuses feuilles de parchemins qu'il venait d'écrire en prenant bien le temps de les aligner les une aux autres. « Qu'est qu'il est minutieux » remarqua Lily. Il sorti une enveloppe et mis les feuilles à l'intérieur « Du courrier ? » se demanda-t-elle. Il se leva, et sortit de la salle commune, ne laissant que sa plume derrière lui. De nature extrêmement curieuse, elle prit aussitôt la plume et sortit sa baguette :

- _Specialis revelio_ murmura-t-elle

Et la plume se mit à griffonner les dernières phrases qu'elle avait écrit :

_Répond moi vite, ça fait un mois bientôt que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.  
Je t'embrasse de tout mon être, et malgré les apparences je ne t'oublies pas…  
Tu me manques. _

Patmol

§§§§§§§§§§

Le soir même Sirius avait rompu avec Erika (sur les conseils de James : « Plus t'attend, plus elle s'accrochera ») Elle n'en revenait pas ! « Tout ce que tu m'avais dit ! T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que tu étais le mec idéal pour une relation sérieuse ! » lui avait-elle balancé à la figure. Et c'est en pleure qu'elle avait rejoins son dortoir. Ses amies s'étaient attelé à la tâche principal des filles qui ont le statut d'amies 'consoler'. « C'est qu'un salaud, il te mérite pas » « il sait pas ce qu'il perd » et autres phrases pour remonter le morale.

Le lendemain nos sept compères de Gryffondor étaient installé dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Erika et les deux autre filles (Alice était à la table des Serdaigle) montrait leur hostilité envers Sirius en l'ignorant (solidarité féminine) lorsque – comme d'habitude – le courrier arriva. Un hiboux fonça sur le beau ténébreux qui n'avait pas la mine réjouis devant les regards noirs que lui lançaient les trois filles. L'oiseau déposa une lettre sur les genoux du garçon. Celui-ci regarda l'enveloppe et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il se leva rapidement et sorti de la Grande Salle. Amanda curieuse demanda aux autres maraudeurs :

- Vous pensez que c'est de la part de qui ? Ses parents ?

- Ca m'étonnerai il a quitté sa famille. Il habite chez James maintenant dit Peter insouciant.

- Oh… firent les trois filles aussi surprise les unes que les autres.

- Pourquoi ? tenta Amanda.

- C'est pas à nous de vous le dire, répliqua aussitôt James avant que Peter ne réponde, ça ne regarde que Sirius.

« Qui est-ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi heureux avec une simple lettre ? qu'il n'avait même pas encore lu ! » se dirent Erika et Lily.

§§§§§§§§§

La fin de la semaine de cours avait été très tendu à cause de la relation (ou plutôt de l'absence de relation) entre Sirius et Erika. Lui n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté un tant soit peu de leur séparation (normal vous me direz c'est lui qui a rompu c'est pas pour rien !) et cela ne plaisait pas à Erika qui pleurait tout les soirs dans son lit…

Nous sommes vendredi soir, et nos charmants Gryffondor profitent de la soirée pour ne pas faire une once de travail. Ils en auraient assez de tout le week end, il leur fallait bien un peu de repos tout de même ! Sirius et Rémus était en train de faire une parti d'échec version sorcier installer confortablement dans les fauteuils. Peter et Amanda les regardaient jouer, Erika était parti prendre l'air Alice l'avait accompagné. Lily venait de déposer ses affaires de classe dans son dortoir et arriva dans la salle commune où à son grand étonnement James n'était pas installé avec les autres, il était assis à une table en train d'écrire (ou plutôt de recopier) comme l'autre fois… Elle s'approcha et lui demanda avec espièglerie :

- Alors on écrit à sa petite amie imaginaire ?

Il la regarda et leva un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension et répondit :

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires !

- Non c'est toi qui avait laissé traîné ta plume !

James s'imaginant la scène que Sirius verrait si il les regardait (Lily en train de s'accroché avec lui tout en pointant son doigt vers la plume qu'il tenait dans les mains) préféra lui dire en lui faisant les gros yeux :

- Suis moi, je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici.

Il prit avec lui les quelques feuilles et sa plume et se leva. Surprise, mais avant tout curieuse elle le suivit jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui dit :

- T'es gonflé quand même, c'est privé ! Comment as tu pu ?

- Ca va n'en fait pas toute une histoire… et puis c'était signé Patmol ! Toi c'est Cornedrue il me semble !

Surpris il eut tout de suite un sentiment étrange qui le submergea… c'est entre la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il demanda :

- Tu n'as rien dit à Erika ou qui que se soit j'espère !

- Non.

- T'es sur ? Parce que si jamais…

- Merde, je suis pas idiote ! Je te dis que j'ai rien dit c'est que j'ai rien dit ! s'enerva-t-elle.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui t'énerve ! Mais je rêve là ! Quand il s'agit de tes affaires Miss Préfète-Parfaite il ne faut surtout pas s'en mêler !

- Je ne suis pas parfaite ! cria-t-elle.

- Si tu es la préfète-parfaite qu'il faut prendre en exemple ! répliqua-t-il a son tour.

- Arrête de dire que je suis parfaite ! s'impatienta Lily. Est-ce qu'une fille parfaite t'aurait embrassé l'autre jour sans raison !

- Oui si c'est une pulsion, une fois, par erreur, oui c'est possible ! répliqua-t-il toujours énervé qu'elle ait osé mettre son nez dans les affaires de Sirius.

- Ben ça fera deux ! hurla-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Surpris, confus, énervé, James se disait que cette fille ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre ! Leur baiser était assez violent au début –toujours sous le coup de la colère- puis ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément, elle passa ses mains autour du coup de James et lui caressa la nuque. Lui avait fait tombé ses feuilles de parchemin (déjà vu ?) et l'avait attiré plus près de lui. « Quelle fougue ! » se dit-il. C'est lui qui stoppa leur baiser. Toujours collé l'un à l'autre il la regarde les yeux brillant de malice et lui dit ironiquement :

- Les hormones j'imagine ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir pour retourner à la salle commune. Mais il la rattrapa rapidement lui pris le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se laissa faire, elle ne l'avouerait à personne mais elle commençait à apprécier ça. Lui profitait pleinement du moment, ne sachant pas quand il aurait une autre l'occasion de s'emparer de ses lèvres si douces… C'était peut être la dernière fois ! Juste pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Il ne préféra pas y penser et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux flamboyant de Lily, et elle avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille et lui caressait le dos à travers de sa chemise. Il romps le baiser tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui, et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux roux. Elle ne bougea pas et apprécia le moment. Voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas détaché de lui, il passa de ses cheveux à son cou et y déposa des baisers sensuels qui la firent frissonner. Il allait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais des bruits de pas les prirent de cours. Elle se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et parti vers la salle commune. Lui prit au dépourvu resta figé quelques seconde puis il ramassa ses feuilles de parchemins. Alice et Erika lui passèrent devant, il les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune.

§§§§§§§§§

Pendant le reste de la soirée James n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec la fille qui le surprenait de plus en plus. Ils étaient avec tout leurs amis dans la salle commune, et il ne voulait pas compromettre l'éventuel moment futur où il allait pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau en en parlant aux autres, où même en faisant une simple allusion. Non il se contenta de terminer la lettre de Sirius, et de discuter avec les autres.

§§§§§§§§§

Tranquillement allongé dans son lit, Lily ne cessait de penser aux frissons qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait fait des bisous dans le cou. A fortiori elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à James. D'après elle ils avaient été coupé au meilleur moment. Elle était resté sur sa faim… « Avec tout ça il ne m'a même pas expliquer cette histoire de lettre… » songea-t-elle… Tilt ! Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses amies, et descendit dans la salle commune…

§§§§§§§§§

Les mecs eux étaient en train de discuter dans leur dortoir (ça avait l'air sérieux) lorsqu'un hiboux frappa à la fenêtre. Rémus se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'oiseau.

- C'est pour toi James fit-il en lui donna la lettre.

James l'ouvrit et s'aperçu avec un grand bonheur que c'était de la part de Lily :

_Rejoins moi dans la salle commune… _

Il donna un prétexte à ses amis et sorti du dortoir… La salle commune était ensevelis dans l'obscurité, toutes les bougies et chandeliers était éteints. A peine était il arrivé au bas des marches qu'il fut plaqué au mur, et une pair de lèvres toute douce se colla aux siennes. Très heureux qu'il n'ait du patienter que quelques heures pour vivre un autre moment comme celui là avec sa préfète (parfaite ?) préféré ! Leur baiser était passionné. Doucement et sans rompre le baiser il s'avança vers le canapé où ils s'allongèrent tranquillement… Après un très long baiser, il la regarda (ils s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité) et lui fit un immense sourire. A ce moment précis il savait qu'il se moquait des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'embrassait ou se laisser embrasser, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre le plus possible ce genre de moment avec elle. Le regard espiègle elle lui dit :

- On nous a interrompu au meilleur moment tout à l'heure…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase il plongea son visage dans son cou et lui déposa de nombreux petit baiser très tendrement… Avec une main il commença à caresser la poitrine de la jeune femme qui ne protesta pas le moins du monde… Leurs échanges se faisant de plus en plus intense, James avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son corps (pas dans la salle commune quand même ! n'importe qui pouvait arrivé d'un moment à l'autre). Il se stoppa d'un coup et Lily protesta :

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes !

- Si on s'arrête pas maintenant, même en imaginant Mc Gonagall en sous vêtement je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

Elle rit devant ses paroles.

- Qui te dis que je veux que tu te retiennes…

Surpris, mais ravi ! Il lui dit :

- D'accord mais pas ici… n'importe qui pourrait arriver…

- Tu as peur ? fit-elle avec un air de défi.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne !

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de détection ainsi qu'un Assurdiato… Oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit de le rejoindre, il se donnèrent l'un à l'autre…

* * *

**A suivre !**

Merci à **Perruche** **Cevenole**, **Zazo**, **titliloo**, **moimoiremoi**, **Emmaliana**, **sakura**, **lily**, **ladydianaaa**, **faby.fan** et **Arie-Evans** pour leurs reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Donnez moi votre avis sur cette partie là... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, un grand merci à** Zazo, Perruche Cevenole, titliloo, AuRéLiE, Arie-Evans, Lilyana, sakura, moimoiremoi, Dunkyfunny, héloise, AmmEternity, lily-jolie13 **pour leur reviews ça fait vraiment très très plaisir je vous assure vous pouvez pas savoir !  
**  
**Message personnel à ceux qui laisse des **reviews anonyme**, laissez votre mail si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews, ya un bruit qui court qu'on a plus le droit de faire de R.A.R dans les chapitres… :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dans l'obscurité de la salle commune, il se dirigèrent enfin chacun vers leur dortoir respectifs. Pour James c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, enfin plutôt la plus belle nuit… Maintenant il pourrait mourir sans regret, il avait connu le bonheur suprême, rien ne pourra égaler cette nuit… Il se glissa dans ses draps avec sur son visage un sourire qui ne voulait plus s'en allait, et s'endormis des images de Lily plein les yeux…

Elle était toute retourné, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait l'amour avec autant de passion. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière – elle n'avait goûté aux joies du sexe qu'avec son ancien petit ami, un moldu qu'elle voyait l'été et pendant les vacances de noël, et Amos Diggory. Avec le moldu ils s'étaient quitté l'an passé parce qu'il s'en allait vivre en Chine avec sa famille. Son père était un très grand homme d'affaire et il avait eu une promotion pour être PDG d'une boite à Pékin son salaire était multiplié par 10 il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ses amies Amanda, Erika et Alice lui avaient changé les idées. Et elle l'avait finalement oublié… Bref tout ça pour dire que James avait été un amant parfait ! Il était si soigneux, méticuleux avec ces mains délicates… elle avait ressentit des émotions qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors…

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillé par Amanda :

- Lily ! Il est huit heure et demi ! On a trois tonnes de travail à faire, c'est toi qui nous a dit qu'on devait s'y mettre tôt dans la matinée pour pouvoir profiter au moins du dimanche après midi…

- Mmmm… au diable le dimanche après-midi j'ai trop sommeil… baragouina-t-elle.

- Très bien, j'aurai essayé au moins…

Deux heures plus tard elle émergea enfin. Pris une bonne douche, et pris le chemin pour aller à la Grande Salle. En passant dans la salle commune elle salua ses amies qui étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle, le week end le petit déjeuner était servi jusqu'à midi, beaucoup avait déjà pris le leur et d'autre étaient encore en train de dormir. Il devait y avoir à tout casser vingt personnes à l'intérieur, et James en faisait parti. Il était seul à la table de Gryffondor. Quand il l'avait aperçu, il lui fit un grand sourire, en retour elle lui en fit un un peu gêner… Elle alla s'asseoir face à lui. Il la contemplait toujours avec un regard plein de désir. Elle commençait à se servir des céréales lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Le week end prochain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, ça te dis d'y aller avec moi ?

- Heu… non je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée nous deux…

- Quoi ? - James était abasourdi - Mais hier soir ?

- Je dirai pas que c'était une erreur parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, mais ce n'était qu'une envie, un coup de tête – James faisait les gros yeux, elle s'empressa d'ajouter – c'était la première fois que je faisais ça sur un coup de tête ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis une marie-couche-toi-la.

James ne disait rien, il était trop surpris, il la regardait fixement d'un air incrédule.

- C'est toi qui m'avait dit que je pouvais venir te voir si je vous me faire cajoler… lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui, m…mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais…

Avant de rajouter quoique ce soit James réfléchis bien à la situation… « Lily Evans, ma Lily souhaite que je 'la cajole' quand elle en a envie, mais ne veut pas sortir avec moi… Elle est vraiment spécial, mais bon je ferme ma gueule on sait jamais si elle décide de prendre un autre gars pour assouvir ses désirs, je ne le supporterai pas… Quoi que je m'en apercevrait sûrement pas, vu la relation qu'on a quand on est avec les autres… je crois que je deviendrai fou si tout les mec que je côtoie était potentiellement des amants de ma Lily… »

- James ?

- Oui ?

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- A rien t'en fait pas – Il lui fit un clin d'œil de séducteur – bon et ben c'est ok.

- Ok pour quoi ?

- Pour te cajoler quand tu en as envie. C'était tellement bon hier que je demande plus que ça de te cajoler…

Elle rit. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui… elle sentait que bientôt elle allait avoir besoin d'être cajoler à nouveau… Coquine ? Oui comme toutes les adolescentes…

§§§§§§§§§

Une semaine de plus passa et la brise et les nuages commençaient à se faire très présent. Le mois d'octobre était arrivé à Poudlard, ainsi qu'une nouvelle élève… Nouvelle ? Pas tant que ça en fait… Helena White venait de fêter ses 17 ans (elle est en 6e année), elle était donc majeur, et libre de ses actes. Ses parents lui avait interdit de retourner à Poudlard, et l'avait inscrit dans un autre collège il y a presque un an maintenant. Pour ces parents ce n'était pas Poudlard le problème… non, c'était Sirius Black… Helena et lui était éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre… Mais faisant partie d'une famille de sang très noble dans le monde des sorciers, Helena avait déjà un fiancé attitré avec qui elle devait se marier, tout comme sa sœur l'avait fait trois ans auparavant.

Au début elle n'avait rien dit, pour elle c'était normal, ils faisaient tous ça dans sa famille, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne connaisse le beau Black… Ses parents (à elle) avait découvert leur liaison pendant les vacances de Noël de l'année précédente et avait mis en œuvre tout les moyens possible pour qu'ils n'aient plus de contact… Des sortilèges de 'repoussement' avait été jeter sur elle pour ne pas qu'il s'approche d'elle (un sortilège similaire à celui des repousse-moldus). Même lorsqu'il lui écrivait des lettres elle ne les recevait pas… il était détecté… Un jour il demanda à James d'écrire la lettre à sa place pour voir si elle la recevrait, et cette tentative ne fut pas veine car aussi futile que cela soit ça marchait ! Elle avait reçu la lettre ! C'est ainsi qu'ils continuait à se donner des nouvelles de temps à autre, mais assez couramment quand même (l'amour…). Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose (et elle aussi) parce qu'elle était promise à un autre… C'est pourquoi Sirius ne se privait pas de sortir avec des filles, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps avec, il pensait toujours à Helena… aucune n'était comparable à elle, sa beauté, son humour, son intelligence tout était parfait (pour lui) chez elle.

Dans sa dernière lettre elle lui avait dit que pour ses 17 ans elle partirait de chez elle comme il avait fait, qu'elle avait tout prévu, elle avait assez d'argent de côté pour dormir dans une pension l'été (quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard) et Sirius commençait même à penser à se trouver une petite maison pour tout les deux… Helena est une jeune fille avec une beauté mystérieuse (ce qui plaisait le plus à Sirius) elle a de beaux cheveu noirs coupé court avec des yeux mauve… par contre elle est à Serpentard… Entre eux c'était Roméo et Juliette version sorcier. Et aujourd'hui, le samedi 1er octobre elle serait de retour…

Sirius s'était levé à l'aube ce jour là, il voulait être présent sur le quai de la gare lorsqu'elle arrivera. Une journée à Pré-au-Lard était prévu aujourd'hui pour son plus grand bonheur ! Il était déjà lavé habillé près à partir à 8h. Le train devait arrivé vers 11h. A 8h30 il était déjà au village. Il lui fallait bien 2h pour lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom pour son retour. A 10h Rémus et Peter l'avait rejoins dans l'unique bijouterie de Pré-au-Lard (fallait pas cherché loin pour savoir que c'était là bas qu'il serai).

§§§§§§§§§§

James quant à lui était encore dans la salle commune en faisant semblant de relire une de ces leçons lorsque les filles s'apprêtaient à partir pour le village. Avant qu'elles ne sortent James toussa pour attirer l'attention de Lily – ce qui marcha très bien. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, puis il se leva et grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Allez-y je vous rejoins j'ai oublié un truc lança Lily à l'adresse des trois filles qui acquiescèrent avant de s'éclipser par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Une fois hors de vu elle le rejoigna rapidement, elle lui demanda :

- Oui ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle lui dégagea les cheveux qui s'étaient perdu dans son cou et commença à lui déposer des baisers tendrement… Elle sourit. Il la regarda en l'attirant un peu plus près de lui passa ses bras musclés autour de sa taille fine, et il lui dit entre deux bisous :

- C'est à mon tour de vouloir être cajoler…

- Les filles vont se demander ce que je fais si je ne vais pas les rejoindre rapidement… répliqua-t-elle en s'amusant avec les cheveux de James.

- Tu as peur ? lui demanda le beau brun avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne ! répliqua-t-elle en imitant à la perfection ce qu'il avait dit une semaine auparavant.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en lui ôtant son haut avec délicatesse… Le contact de ses mains sur elle lui faisait vraiment tourné la tête, il était si prévoyant dans ses gestes, si protecteur, elle aimait cette sensation, comme si elle était fragile, il allait doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer… Et c'est fou comment elle aimait ça ! Elle ne résista pas le moins du monde et ne pensait plus du tout à ces trois amies qui devaient se demander ce qu'elle fabriquait…

§§§§§§§§§§

Les trois jeunes filles étaient presque arrivé au village. Elles se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu retenir Lily :

- Arrête de te tracasser Amanda, elle nous aurait envoyé un hibou si yavait un problème.

Amanda fit oui de la tête mais n'était pas rassurer pour autant. Elle continuait de cogitait jusque dans le village sorcier. Mais son inquiétude s'envola lorsqu'elle aperçu Peter dans une boutique de bijou. Elle fit signe à leurs amis de la suivre.

- Je dois retrouver Franck chez Madame Piedodu… on se revoit au château. Bonne journée les filles ! lança Alice en s'éloingnant.

Erika fit un regard noir à Amanda, qui ne compris pas pourquoi… mais ça n'avait pas échappé à la brune aux yeux bleu qu'il y avait Sirius à l'intérieur… Elle la suivit tout de même (que faire dans Pré-au-lard toute seule ?). « Je vais tuer Lily quand je la verrai… Grrrr je vais encore tenir la chandelle… Heureusement ya Rémus ». Elle entrèrent dans la boutique. Amanda se précipita sur Peter qui la pris dans ses bras et lui offrit un baiser sur ses lèvres. Erika salua Peter et Rémus, elle ignora Sirius, bien que ce fut très dur d'ignorer un mec aussi séduisant que lui… Elle remarqua cependant (oui elle pouvait le mater tranquille il était plongé dans la contemplation de bracelets en or exposé dans une vitrine) qu'il était habillé plus classe que d'habitude…

- Je vais prendre celui là dit Sirius à l'adresse de l'employé du magasin tout en pointant de son doigt un bracelet fin très discret et très classe (il était aussi très cher d'après Erika) en or.

- Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt fit Rémus.

- C'est pas simple ce genre de cadeau ! Faut prendre tout son temps ! répliqua Sirius.

- Il est onze heure moins quart… remarqua Peter.

- Quoi ! Déjà ! Rémus tu peux commencer à aller à la gare le temps que je paye s'il te plait j'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve toute seule si jamais le train est en avance dit Sirius avec empressement.

- Déstresse Patmol, à Pré au Lard les trains sont toujours à l'heure pile. Mais si ça peut te rassurer –Sirius fit oui de la tête précipitamment – Ok j'y vais dit Rémus.

Erika analysa la situation… « Dans une minute tu vas te retrouver toute seule avec un couple et un mec très charmant qui ta briser le cœur… tu fais quoi ? »

- Je viens avec toi Rémus ! dit Erika en le suivant hors de la boutique.

La gare n'était pas loin, mais il fallait tout de même quelques bonne minutes pour s'y rendre à pied. En chemin Erika n'y tienait plus :

- C'est qui qui arrive en train ?

- Comment tu n'es pas au courant ?

Elle fit non de la tête et il lui raconta avec précaution ce qu'il se passe en choisissant bien ses mots pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car l'histoire était compliqué et Erika assez sensible… Cependant Lupin y parvient sans quelle ne verse une larme, mais bon du coup elle était tellement surprise par la révélation qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était sorti avec Helena, tu parles ça se loupe pas un Gryffondor avec une Serpentard, elle avait aussi vu qu'ils étaient resté quelques mois ensemble, et puis plus rien « c'est vrai j'avais même pas fait gaffe qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard ». Comme il n'y avait plus rien après elle s'était dit que c'était une fille de plus pour Sirius et qu'il s'en était lassé après de nombreux mois… ok c'est vrai c'est la seul avec qui il est resté aussi longtemps, mais ça elle ne l'avait pas remarqué…

Onze heure sonné dans la gare, et Sirius venait tout juste d'arrivé, un bouquet de fleur à la main (décidément il sait ce que veulent les femmes). Le train venait d'arrivé, et était enfin immobile. Sirius ne tenait pas en place. Rémus lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort.

- J'aurai aimé que James soit là… satané quidditch…

Et oui James leur avait dit qu'il devait commencer à préparer les séances d'entraînement et de voir la liste des élèves de Gryffondor qui s'était inscrit pour passer les sélections. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe depuis l'année précédente, il manquait deux joueurs cette année, et la veille Mc Gonagall lui avait fournis la liste des personnes voulant faire parti de l'équipe, et comme ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire il avait du « sacrifier » sa sortie à Pré au Lard…

De nombreuses personnes commençaient à descendre du train, Sirius regardait les gens à tour de rôle avec les yeux plein d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il la voye enfin… après un an… elle était plus belle que jamais. Son cœur fit un tour dans sa poitrine en la voyant s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire. Lui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa beauté, elle arborait toujours une coupe courte ce qu'il aimait plus que tout… Erika ne put s'empêcher d'être monstrueusement jalouse… elle aussi son cœur avait fait un tour dans sa poitrine. C'était évident qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça elle… ça lui faisait mal… Sirius était vraiment très dur à oublier…

§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année, Lily venait de se rhabiller au grand damne de James.

- Reste encore un peu !

- Nan il faut que j'aille les retrouver ! Tu n'as pas une bonne excuse pour moi ? Je vois pas trop ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire…

- Tu as si honte que ça de notre 'relation' ? demanda James, cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur première fois…

- J'ai envie de m'amuser de profiter de ma jeunesse, et j'ai pas envie d'être juger pour ce que je fais ! Je sais très bien qu'elles vont me dire que ce que je fais est pas très 'catholique', vu que nous sommes pas ensemble, et que ça ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image qu'elles ont de moi…

- Catho quoi ?

- Laisse tombé c'est une croyance moldu…

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre James répliqua tout de même :

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- Parce que tu as tout un tas de défaut qui m'exaspère et je ne t'aime pas… répondit Lily d'un ton dur.

James le savait, mais ça lui fit tout de même un mal de chien de se l'entendre dire… Après tout à quoi bon cherché son amour si il peu lui faire l'amour quand il (et elle) le souhaite. Le souvenir de leur ébats était trop présent dans sa mémoire et il ne pu se résoudre à penser que cela ne se reproduise plus… Elle l'avait complètement envoûté. Il lui répliqua tout de même :

- Tu dois bien m'apprécier un minimum avec tout ce que tu me fais… et que tu me laisses faire…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle le laissa dans son lit. Elle alla a son dortoir pour se prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Nos cinq compère de Gryffondor ainsi qu'Helena White étaient tranquillement installé aux Trois Balais en train de siroter une bièreaubeurre. Les retrouvailles avaient été particulièrement chaleureuse, tellement qu'Erika n'a pas tenu et à préférer partir devant pour rejoindre le Trois Balais… autant d'amour ça avait compressé le cœur d'une manière impressionnante, elle avait presque failli se sentir mal. Heureusement qu'il y avait Lupin qui la réconforté sinon elle serait parti depuis longtemps au château… Rémus était très rassurant comme gars, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant… Mais comparé à Sirius il ne faisait pas le poids, le ténébreux était vraiment trop craquant alors que Rémus n'était que mignon…

Plus tard Lily les avait (enfin) rejoins. Leur prétextant qu'il y avait eu un problème avec des élèves de première et deuxième année qu'elle avait du intervenir et qu'elle ne trouvait pas les professeurs pour qu'ils prennent la relève et résoudre le conflit… Apparemment c'était une bonne excuse car personne ne douta d'elle, enfin personne… ? Ptetre pas… grâce à sa lycanthropie Rémus arrivait à détecter toute sorte d'onde que les gens dégageait et avec le temps il avait réussi à les interpréter… et là, elle n'était pas très rassurer… Mais il ne dit rien, après tout on a tous nos petits secrets… et il le savait plus que quiconque. Lily fut surprise de voir Helena, et ils lui racontèrent l'histoire… Tout devenait clair… les lettres que James recopiaient dans la salle commune… « Il est trop chou… » elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher cette penser de lui traverser l'esprit… Oups… que lui arrivait-il ? « C'est juste que ça fait moins d'une heure qu'on s'est quitté et que j'ai encore la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, et son odeur… son odeur… »

- Lily ?

- Oui ! sursauta-t-elle

- Alors ? demanda Amanda.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux faire un tour chez Zonko avant de partir ? On y est déjà allé tout à l'heure mais si tu…

- Non merci, j'essaye d'économiser mes gaillons en ce moment…

De retour au château Helena fut accueilli par Dumbledore qui était au courant de l'histoire de la jeune fille, la félicitant pour son courage d'avoir pris une décision aussi importante.

- J'imagine que vous allez pouvoir vous soutenir mutuellement avait-t-il dit à l'adresse de Sirius et Helena.

Ce qui n'avait pas échapper à Lily. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Peter avait dit qu'il habitait chez James maintenant… Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le pousser à quitter sa famille… Je vais essayer de soutirer des informations à mon cajoleur préféré…»

§§§§§§§§§§§

Halloween faisait son arrivé à Poudlard. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivé d'Helena. La relation de James et Lily étaient toujours au même point. James était amoureux plus que jamais de sa belle rousse, les moments qu'ils vivaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient seuls était remplis bonheur. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour James de ne pas pouvoir la touché lorsqu'ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre mais entouré de leurs amis… Mais elle n'avait pas envie que leur relation change. Pour elle c'était très bien comme ça.

Ce matin là, James fit son entré dans la Grande Salle avec Rémus. Sirius était quasiment tout le temps avec Helena « Ils rattrapent le temps perdu » se disait James, il lui en voulait pas mais il avait un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps avec son meilleur ami. Mais à ce moment précis lors de son entré dans la Grande Salle Sirius était le cadet de ses soucis, il venait de voir Lily en train de flirter un tant soit peu avec un 7e année de Serdaigle et très grand ami de Franck Londubat : Mark Corner. C'était une idée d'Alice de les présenter mutuellement, d'après elle il fallait que Lily se trouve un petit copain pour se changer les idées et faire redescendre le stress des Aspics (de nombreuses fois Lily avaient feint de travailler à la bibliothèque pour se retrouver seul avec James). Et Lily devait avouer que Mark était très mignon. Pas autant que James mais il avait un charme bien à lui qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Ce spectacle souleva le cœur de James qui s'empressa – comme si de rien n'était – de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Evans tu veux venir au bal d'halloween avec moi ce soir ? demanda James.

- Non et je te l'ai déjà dit, ta mémoire te ferait-elle défaut ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas m'accompagner ! Donne moi une bonne raison !

- Parce qu'elle y va avec moi, intervient Mark, en passant mettant son bras autour du cou de Lily qui ne protesta pas.

Avec ses yeux elle voulait dire à James « Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas un couple ».

- Ok dit James sans caché sa déception.

Il n'avait plus faim. Il sorti de la Grande Salle, et alla se vautrer dans son lit pour réfléchir… Il avait pris dans son équipe de Quidditch une nouvelle poursuiveuse de 6e année vraiment très jolie : Willow Spinnet, elle était rousse également mais avec de profond yeux noirs, elle était vraiment charmante mais rien de comparable à la beauté de Lily. Il espérait qu'elle soit encore libre pour le bal du soir même, il s'entendait bien avec elle lors des entrainements, il fallait qu'il tente de rendre Lily jalouse en posant ses mains sur une autre... Il se précipita alors dans la salle commune pour essayer de la trouver. Il scruta la salle du haut des escaliers cherchant sa jolie bouille rousse… mais non elle n'était pas là. Il demanda à d'autre filles de 6e année si elles savaient où elle pouvait bien se trouver et il obtient une réponse affirmative. Il marcha d'un pas précipité vers la bibliothèque où elle se trouvait effectivement. Elle était avec une fille tout aussi rousse qu'elle mais beaucoup plus jeune « sûrement sa sœur » se dit-il. Il s'asseya à côté de Willow qui le salua.

- J'aurai quelque chose à te demander… ça te dirai de venir au bal d'halloween avec moi ce soir ?

- Heu… -elle commençait à rougir… c'était James Potter quand même ! – Je sais pas, tu sais c'est pas obligé d'être accompagné pour s'y rendre…

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi, tu as déjà un cavalier ? demanda-t-il d'un air triste qui la fit fondre littéralement…

- Non, non j'en ai pas…

- Alors ? tu veux pas y aller avec moi ? répliqua-t-il en faisant des yeux de cockers.

- Bon c'est d'accord, comment te résister avec ces yeux là, plaisanta-t-elle.

James fut surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille, il la pensait timide, enfin il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, il était content de voir qu'elle avait de l'humour. Finalement peut être qu'il allait passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie… Et peut être même - mais c'était vraiment pas sur - qu'il ne penserait pas à Lily…

* * *

A suivre ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à Zazo , titliloo, Lilyana, Emmaliana, Perruche Cevenole, SusyBones, et Arie-Evans **pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

James venait de terminer de se préparer pour le bal, il était tout juste à l'heure (c'est bien un truc de mec de ne jamais prendre de l'avance) Sirius était déjà parti rejoindre sa bien aimé (Sauf Sirius, il est parfait), Rémus et Peter venaient également de terminer de se préparer. Une fois dans la salle commune, Peter alla aux côté d'Amanda « Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir… ». Et Rémus n'avait pas vraiment la tête à inviter une fille au bal, la pleine lune était dans deux jours et il n'était pas du tout en forme.

Arrivé devant la Grande Salle Willow était déjà là, vêtu d'une robe noir qui lui allait à merveille, laissant bien deviné ses formes sans pour autant être vulgaire « Wow elle est vraiment très belle comment j'ai fais pour ne pas la remarqué avant… Merde je suis en train de faire un remake de l'histoire Sirius Erika… » se dit James. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle lui fit un immense sourire qu'il lui rendit. Ils passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, et allèrent rejoindre Sirius et Helena qui était déjà installé. Les quatre immenses tables avaient laissé la place à une multitude de petite table de douze places.

James ne pu s'empêcher de chercher Lily dans la foule, mais il ne la trouva pas « Peut être qu'elle se mors les doigts d'avoir refusé mon invitation et qu'elle pleure dans son lit… Arrête de rêver James… » Il entama alors une discussion sur le quidditch avec Willow (sujet inépuisable pour deux joueurs accro à ce sport). C'est alors qu'elle entra. Vêtu d'une jupe blanche un peu trop courte à son goût et d'un jolie haut crème et blanc. A ce moment précis il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui dire qu'elle était vraiment magnifique et qu'il ne trouverait jamais une autre fille qui lui faisait ressentir ça… Et là toutes ses pensés heureuse s'envolèrent lorsqu'il aperçu Mark Corner tenir la main de sa Lily qui était en train de rire aux éclats « Sale petit enfoiré » pensa James. Avant que Willow ne s'aperçoive qu'il était dans la lune, il souffla un bon coup… et se détendit.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un jus de citrouille s'il te plait.

James se leva, il fallait qu'il soit seul un petit instant pour pouvoir se calmer correctement et ne pas foutre son poing dans la gueule de Corner. Il alla à ce qui faisait office de bar pour la soirée, commanda un jus de citrouille et une bière au beurre « Il m'en faudrait au moins 10 pour oublier sa tête de con ! » Mais non il fallait qu'il ait toute sa tête pour voir le visage de sa Lily lorsqu'elle le verrait avec une autre superbe fille… Au bar, qui venait d'arrivé à ses côté ? Mark ! Ce dernier lui fit un immense sourire, c'était de renommé national que James courrait après Lily. « Zen… Respire James… ». Et il fila rapidement à sa table.

Lily était alors avec Erika, Alice et Franck à sa table, elle observait Sirius et Helena qui se dévorait des yeux et Rémus qui était silencieux dans son coin. Peter et Amanda était sur la piste de danse. James arrivait avec deux verres dans les mains et en donna un à une jeune fille rousse. « Décidément il doit avoir un truc avec les rousses lui » Mais elle était obligé d'avouer qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. James venait de remarquer que Lily avait ses yeux rivé sur leur table d'un air pensif alors il en profita pour passer un bras autour du cou de Willow et il commença à lui dire des choses au creux de l'oreille, ce qui la fit rire.

Toujours seule (Mark toujours pas de retour Alice et Franck étaient parti danser, et Erika était sortie de la Grande Salle à la suite de Rémus) elle fixait intensément James qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou avec Willow… Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que ça devait faire cinq bonne minutes qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Lui faisait exprès d'être très attentionné envers Willow (qui elle ne cessait de rire, mais n'essayer pas d'aller plus loin… de nombreuses filles l'aurait déjà embrassé plus d'une fois après ces quelques petites attentions). Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mark la faisait poirauté toute seule à table, et ne lui avait dit aucun mots doux ou aucun petit geste attentionné mis à part lui avoir pris la main un peu plus tôt…

Mark revint (enfin) à la table. S'approchant rapidement de Lily… Il commençait à lui faire des bisous dans le cou. C'était très agréable ça c'est sur, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle décida de ne plus penser à James, et de profiter de la soirée tout autant que lui, alors elle embrassa Mark avec envie…

James quant à lui avait changé de place autour de la table et c'était mis de manière à être dos à Lily et Mark qui ne détaché plus leurs lèvres… Il était tout de même content d'être venu avec Willow, apparemment elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, parce qu'elle lui avait confier sur le ton de la conversation qu'il lui faisait penser à son grand frère qui avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Il était rassuré il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal en la laissant tombé le lendemain parce que manifestement il ne voulait être avec personne d'autre que Lily… James ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant envers Willow d'avoir réussi à lui retirer des pensées sa Lily qui se trouvait à quelques mètres dans les bras d'un autre. Etrangement il s'était confié à elle pendant leur retour à la salle commune, il avait confiance en elle, il ne pourrait pas vous dire ce qu'il faisait qu'en si peu de temps il lui avait accordé sa confiance mais il était sur de sa sincérité. Elle aussi s'était confié, c'était vraiment spécial, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami fille, il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle sans avoir envie de l'embrasser ou d'aller plus loin avec elle…

Dans la salle commune déserte ils se dirent bonne nuit en se serrant amicalement mais avec une grande tendresse dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant leur tendre étreinte Lily entra dans la salle commune. Willow se dégagea de ses bras et fila dans son dortoir. James n'en pouvait plus de cette situation avec Lily il fallait que ça cesse il avait trop souffert ce soir en la voyant avec Mark alors il n'y tient plus et lui dit :

- Faut qu'on arrête tout les deux.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle surprise

- Ben tu as quelqu'un pour te cajoler maintenant… quelqu'un d'officiel, que tu apprécies vraiment…

- Je ne suis pas officiellement avec lui, mais c'est vrai que je l'apprécie…

- En tout cas moi j'en peu plus de cette situation, je supporte pas de te voir flirter avec des autres publiquement.

- Toi tu ne t'es pas privé pour flirter avec elle – elle indiqua du menton les escaliers par lesquelles Willow était parti quelques instant auparavant.

- Ah parce que toi tu as le droit de flirter avec qui tu veux mais moi je n'ai le droit que de poser mes mains sur toi c'est ça ? demanda James un tentiné énervé.

Elle voulait répondre « Oui ! » mais elle ne le fit pas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle agissait d'une manière complètement égoïste et ça la rendait malade de penser ça, mais c'était plus qu'évident. Elle était égoïste, elle ne pensait qu'a elle dans cette relation avec James. Elle monta dans son dortoir et lui fit de même.

Allongé sur son lit elle réfléchissait… Lui l'aimé c'était sur ça se voyait comme le nez milieu de la figure lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout les deux… tout seuls… à l'abris des regards indiscrets… Et cette manière qu'il avait de la regarder lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, elle devenait toute chose… Mais elle ne l'avouerai à personne ; Ok James était un super amant, mais il était trop prétentieux, trop moqueur, trop tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un homme.

Novembre passa. James et Lily ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole ou juste pour casser l'autre. Il souffrait de cette 'séparation', et son meilleur ami qui passer toujours le plus clair de son temps avec Helena n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement que maintenant il y avait Willow. Une incroyable complicité s'était crée entre eux en très peu de temps. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui l'avait autant rapproché d'elle, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était en tout point comme lui mis à part que c'était une fille. C'était son double en fille. Elle était un Sirius en fille ! Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, leurs horaires de cours ne s'accordaient pas du tout (elle était en 6e année et lui 7e), mais pendant les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch ou le week end il passait de bon moment à rire et discuter tout les deux.

Lily ne l'avouerait à personne mais elle était jalouse de la relation entre James et Willow. Même si elle voyait bien qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ils avaient des moments de tendresses tout les deux qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir. Notre préfète rousse avait quitté Mark Corner quinze jour après le bal d'halloween. Il était tout le temps fourré avec ses amis et ne lui prêtait de l'attention quasiment que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être avec eux.

Rémus et Erika s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre, mais ne sortaient pas ensemble. C'était un peu le même style de relation que celle que James avait avec Willow. Peter et Amanda étaient toujours ensemble et filait le parfait amour tout comme Sirius et Helena qui vivaient une histoire hors du commun. Lors de leur dernière sortie Pré-au-Lard ils étaient allé se renseigner sur le prix des maisons qui étaient en vente dans ce jolie petit village. Ils avaient vraiment décidé de vivre ensemble après leurs étude à Poudlard.

Au cours d'une soirée de décembre dans la salle commune après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, James et Willow était sorti ensemble… Avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang les deux amis n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Lily qui jusque là avait réussi à se raisonner sur la relation James/Willow « Il ne sont qu'amis c'est pas bien grave » n'avait pas réussi à dénouer le nœud qui s'était solidement formé au fond de son estomac à la vu de James en embrassant une autre… « NAN ! Je m'en moque il fait ce qu'il veut ! » se criait-elle intérieurement. Elle ne réussit pas à tenir plus longtemps dans la salle commune, elle monta se coucher, une douleur inexplicable au fond d'elle même…

Le lendemain, elle retrouva les deux personnes qui avaient hanté ses cauchemars de la nuit passé assise dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils n'avaient pas l'air décontracter. Elle s'assit alors assez près d'eux, juste assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient :

- Je voulais te dire à propos d'hier soir… commença James.

- Oui ? fit Willow

- Ben, heu... en fait, je sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre… continua James embarrassé.

- On ferait mieux d'oublier, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, coupa Willow.

- Oui c'était à peu de choses près ce que je voulais dire fit-il avec un sourire, c'était comme embrassé ma sœur, bien que j'en ai pas.

- Ou comme embrassé Sirius ! plaisanta Willow.

La gêne était parti entre nos deux amis. Lily sentit le nœud qui était pourtant si solide se défaire doucement…

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bal de Noël, le bal de Noël, le bal de Noël, Lily en avait plus que marre d'en entendre parler. Il avait lieu dans une dizaine de jour, il y avait tout une organisation autour de cette événement. Tout les préfets avaient des tâches précises à accomplir. Les deux préfet de Gryffondor (soit elle et Rémus) avaient été désigné pour décorer la Grande Salle. C'était à peu de chose près la tâche la moins embêtante à accomplir, car elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire le samedi 23, le jour J, le lendemain du bal c'était les vacances.

Nous voilà enfin au jour J. A 10h Rémus attendait patiemment Lily dans la salle commune :

- Prête pour une journée placé sous le signe de la décoration ?

- C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix…

Ils démarrèrent la décoration en agitant leurs baguettes sur chacune des bougies qui flottaient dans toute la salle pour qu'elles soient entouré de guirlandes aux couleurs des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. A midi ils en avaient tout juste terminé avec les bougies, faisant une pause pour manger avec tout les autres qui étaient arrivé dans la Salle. Une fois que tout le monde aient quitter la Grande Salle ils se remirent au travail, même avec l'aide de la magie la Salle était vraiment immense et c'était très long !

Elle se plaça devant la porte de la Grande Salle, pointa sa baguette sur le haut de la porte et une jolie branche de gui venait d'y apparaître. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit voyant James face à elle accompagné de Sirius. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé aussi près l'un de l'autre… deux mois s'étaient écoulé sans qu'ils ne se parlent vraiment. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sans bougé, sans parlé, ils avaient l'air d'être bien comme ça à se contempler mutuellement. Sirius brisa le silence :

- Une branche de gui ! dit-il en pointant son doigt au dessus de leur têtes.

James et Lily levèrent leur tête en même temps pour voir la branche en question. Sirius continua sur un air solennel :

- C'est la tradition !

James reposa ses yeux sur Lily et elle lui dit avec un sourire :

- On ne rigole pas avec la tradition.

James ne souriait pas, il réfléchissait. Il ne supporterait pas de l'embrasser une fois comme ça…juste pour la tradition. Le visage décidé il lui dit :

- Je me moque de la tradition, je te préviens Lily, si tu m'embrasses c'est que tu es d'accord de sortir avec moi.

Surprise Lily ne savait pas quoi dire… il voulait encore d'elle ! Mais elle voulait-elle vraiment de lui ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne s'était même pas vraiment posé la question parce que pour elle c'était foutu, elle croyait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais avec lui vu l'égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve, le mal qu'elle lui avait fait…

Pour James le temps de réflexion de Lily durait une éternité ! Il n'en pouvait plus il lui demanda :

- Alors ?

- Tu es sérieux ? répondit-elle n'y croyant toujours pas.

- Oui ! J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.

- …

- Tu connais l'expression : « Qui ne dit mot consent » ? demanda James. Si tu ne dis rien dans dix secondes je te donne plus le choix.

Sirius, qui était toujours au pas de porte derrière James, ne comprenait pas tout le manège qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il préférait rien dire, pour une fois que James était sur le point d'embrasser Evans, il se demandait pourquoi il lui laissait le choix ! Et surtout pourquoi Lily hésitait autant ! Elle le détestait ils ne se parlaient même plus depuis deux mois ! Sirius ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette situation.

Lily se demandait pourquoi elle hésitait… C'était trop dur de se l'avouer qu'elle le voulait rien que pour elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi « Si tu sais pourquoi… parce qu'il est trop choux ! Regarde le là, tu le fais attendre alors que tout ce que tu veux toi aussi c'est passé à nouveau de merveilleux moment avec lui ! » lui disait sa conscience. Mais elle ne se décidait toujours pas « Alors pourquoi tu étais aussi mal quand tu l'as vu embrasser Willow ? » C'était vrai… elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose ses mains délicates sur une autre…

- 10… murmura James.

Il lui sourit puis s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'enlaça par la taille, et l'embrassa… Il avait oublié que c'était aussi bon de l'embrasser… Et elle aussi. Leur baiser était doux et plein de tendresse. Ils avaient manifestement pas envie de se lâcher, elle avait passé ses mains autour du cou du beau brun à lunette. Leur baiser était de plus en plus intense. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de le rompre, ça leur avait tellement manqué. Sirius et Rémus étaient ébahit devant le spectacle. La survit revenant au galop James détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour respirer. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de prendre une grande inspiration qu'elle captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Oubliant où ils étaient et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, James détacha ses lèvres de celle de Lily et commença à lui déposer de tendres baiser dans le cou, tout doucement, avec précaution… Elle frissonna plus que jamais ça lui avait tellement manqué, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser sortir un petit gémissement.

- Oh ! On se calme là ! cria Sirius en les séparant, vous allez nous faire un gosse sur le plancher si ça continue !

Ils lui firent un sourire gêner. Puis levèrent les yeux l'un sur l'autre et chacun afficher un immense sourire.

- Il reste plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer la salle ! indiqua Rémus.

- On est venu pour vous aidez répondit James sans détacher son regard des yeux émeraude de Lily. Sirius alla vers Rémus pour lui donner un coup de main, alors que James et Lily restèrent à se regarder en se souriant.

- Oh les amoureux ! A quatre ça irait plus vite ! fit Sirius.

James et Lily se mirent alors au travail. Elle était en train d'accrocher une guirlande autour de la porte lorsqu'il se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça tendrement en posant son menton sur son épaule et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Tu m'accompagnes au bal ce soir ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, délaissant complètement la pauvre guirlande. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire fit oui de la tête et l'embrassa.. Sirius toussa d'une manière significative et ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre en reprrenant leur activité de décoration. Ils terminèrent in extremis la décoration, il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure et demi pour se préparer…

§§§§§§§§§

De retour dans la salle commune ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, après un baiser qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments. Erika et Amanda étaient subjugué ! « Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ces deux là ? ». Elles montèrent toutes les 3 dans leurs dortoirs où Lily était assaillit sous les questions.

- Oui on est ensemble !

- Depuis quand ? demanda Amanda.

- Depuis le début de l'après midi !

- Ca s'est fait comme ça sans raison ? demanda Erika.

Elle ne voulait pas leur dévoilé la vérité… elle enjoliva donc l'histoire :

- Non, en fait on était sous la branche de gui… on s'est embrassé, on a pas réussi à se lâcher… et voilà !

- C'est trop romantique ! S'exclama Amanda

§§§§§§§§§

James quant à lui n'eut aucun ressentiment et leur raconta tout depuis le début. Les trois maraudeurs étaient sur le c lorsqu'il acheva son récit.

- Wow c'est pas une sainte notre Evans ! fit Sirius

- Je la regarderai plus du même œil ! ajouta Rémus.

- Je crois que j'aurai fait comme elle si une fille voulait bien couché avec moi, marmonna Peter.

- T'en fait pas mec, laisse lui un peu de temps, elle t'aime ça se voit alors ça finira bien par arrivé ! dit James sur un ton compréhensif.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois prêt ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle accompagné de leurs cavalière. Amanda avec Peter, Sirius avec Helena, James avec Lily, Alice avec Franck, et Rémus avec Erika mais en amis (enfin pour le moment…). Ils s'installèrent tous à une table :

- Vous avez fait du bon travail fit Helena en jetant des coup d'œil autour d'elle, c'est super beau !

- Ils y sont pas pour grand choses les deux là – Sirius indiqua du menton James et Lily – Ils faisait que de se bécoter !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. James et Lily n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de Sirius James était en train de glisser quelques mots doux à l'oreille de sa belle… La soirée battait son plein et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux seuls à la table. James lui demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi maintenant tu ne veux plus te cacher ?

Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à cette question. Elle avait déjà pensé à la réponse tout à fait honnête qu'elle lui dirait, elle se blottit tout contre lui, il respira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, et elle lui dit enfin :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre profite de tes délicates attention… Je n'ai jamais ressentit ce que tu m'as faire ressentir lorsque nous étions tout les deux… Et crois le ou non les deux mois que je viens de passer été monstrueux.

- Même lorsque tu étais avec Corner ? demanda James surpris.

- Surtout lorsque j'étais avec lui ! C'est là que je pensais le plus à toi, je n'arrêtais pas de le comparer à toi… Et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville…

Un sentiment de pur bonheur envahis alors James ! Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer elle était amoureuse de lui, il le savait maintenant ! Sinon pourquoi comparer son petit ami avec lui ? Elle s'était excusé mainte et mainte fois d'avoir été aussi égoïste et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas osé revenir vers lui…

- Je ne pense pas que je te mérite James…

- Arrête de penser – il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres – parce que tu es tout ce que je veux…

Elle sourit, un air malicieux s'afficha ensuite sur son visage et elle lui dit :

- Tu avais raison.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda James.

- Dans le train, tu m'avais dit qu'une fois que j'aurai goûté à tes baisers je ne pourrais plus m'en passé…

James était aux anges ! Il la regarda et l'embrassa en essayant de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qui lui portait, et ça avait marché ! Lily était visiblement toute retourné !

- Lily…

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, elle se morda la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir de l'embrasser de nouveau, il allait lui dire quelque chose… Elle voulait lui dire aussi, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, peut etre pour ne pas être face à la réalité, oui elle l'aimait, mais elle avait peur de le dire… pas de lui faire comprendre mais juste de dire les trois petits précieux mots… puis James repris la parole :

- Lily, je…

- Je sais - elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise - moi aussi…

* * *

**  
Fin !  
**

**  
J'espère que ça vous à plut ! **

**En tout cas dès demain j'attaque l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui est déjà toute tracé dans ma tête (Décidement quand on commence on arrive plusà s'arrêter !) Les perso principaux ne seront pas que Lily et James, les histoires d'amour des quatre maraudeurs (enfin j'en ai pas en tête pour Peter pour le moment…) y seront bien décrite, pas de favoritisme ! Et ça ne se terminera pas une fois que Lily et James seront ensemble ce coup-ci… ! Elle sera surement plus longue que les deux première que j'ai écrite.**

**J'ai hate de l'écrire, ça fait deux nuit que je rêve de cette futur fic lol ! Chui folle hein ? L'histoire débutera juste après la scène qui est décrite dans le 5e tome d'Harry Potter « Le pire souvenir de Rogue ». Voilà, Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci ! Merci !**


End file.
